1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft operation data management and in particular to an automated record-keeping system for aircraft owners and operators.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) is responsible for the safety and efficiency of aviation in the United States of America. The FAA issues and enforces regulations regarding the operation and maintenance of aircraft. Compliance with the regulations requires record keeping by the aircraft owners and operators, and submission of such records to the FAA.
Operation and maintenance data subject to FAA recordkeeping and recording requirements includes, but is not limited to: pilot logbook entries; flight and duty time reports; personnel and aircraft flight time limitations; air crew medical information; rest requirements; duty and maintenance schedules, deadlines, operation limits, and reporting; training and maintenance due dates, and training requirements and compliance. Problems can arise for smaller operators who create and maintain records, for example, in paper format, which requires multiple redundant manual entries. The breadth and depth of the data subject to FAA recordkeeping and reporting requirements are extensive and time consuming. The resulting complexity can affect the safety and efficiency of aircraft operations.
Major airlines such as scheduled commercial carriers, and cargo haulers that fly large cargo aircraft, can design and manage the infrastructure necessary to comply with FAA reporting requirements. However, air carriers such as commuter airlines and on-demand carriers often do not have the capability of designing and maintaining an electronic and automated recording system.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for automated recordkeeping and data collection for aircraft owners and operators with the advantages and features of the present invention.